


Sorry, Got Tied Up

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Play, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jace Wayland, Possessive Magnus Bane, Sub Jace, verse magnus, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Dominance can be submission, and submission can be domination.AKA the stories of Dom Magnus and sub Jace





	Sorry, Got Tied Up

It was their second scene together. It was their first once they had written up a contract and gone over the logistics. Jace’s hard limits- the few that there were- didn’t include this.

Jace’s hair was _long._ It hung past his jaw, almost brushing his shoulders. It was naturally golden, though every once and a while he would dye it, sometimes purple, sometimes pink, sometimes red. Currently, it was a pale steel blue, the inch closest to his scalp his natural blonde, the point where the colors met fading into a muddled green.

He stared at the floor, his hair falling into his eyes. His knees ached from how they were pressed into the marble floor with his weight. He had been kneeling there for a good half hour, arms clasped behind his back, his right hand holding his left wrist. He was trying not to shiver, the cold room and colder floor harsh against his bare skin and lashed wounds.

“Jace, look at me.” The voice was hard, cold in a caring way. Jace’s head snapped up, his eyes dutifully staring into Magnus’ green-gold-brown ones. Magnus was standing in front of him, fully clothed. He looked like he always did, shirtless, shiny PVC pants stretched over his thick thighs. His hair was tousled, held in place by sweat after their earlier activities.

He squatted down, resting on the balls of his feet. He placed a crooked finger underneath Jace’s chin to hold him in place as he pressed a sickeningly sweet kiss to his lips. Jace’s eyes flitted closed and he allowed himself to get lost in the shallow kiss, practically melting in Magnus’ hands.

A loud buzzing snapped him out of the daze, but not enough to pull him out of subspace.

When he looked up, Magnus was holding a wireless electric shaver in his left hand. It was turned on, buzzing loud enough to chase the silence into the corners of the room and then further. His stomach jolted.

“I’m gonna shave your head. Color?” Magnus asked, shifting into a kneeling position. He was just taller than Jace, and could easily reach his head from how Jace had it bowed.

“Limerick, I guess.” He mumbled. Magnus chuckled and shook his head. He ran his hand along the line of Jace’s hair, along his jaw, down to his shoulder, where his fingers bit into the welts left by the tawse sitting on the table.

“Mostly green, kind of yellow?” He asked, an eyebrow raised. Jace nodded, relieved that he understood what he meant. Magnus nodded as well. “Okay. How about this- I’ll shave half of your head. Is that okay?” He questioned, his voice soft and gentle.

Jace shifted his weight, rocking from knee to knee before he winced at how the pressure dug his knees into the grout of the tile. He nodded, eyes cast down as he bowed his head and shifted it to the left, revealing the right side of his head.

Magnus’ grip was gentle as he snaked one hand to Jace’s jaw, holding him still as the buzzing of the clippers grew louder as it approached his head. The rasp of the blades against his scalp caused a gasp to fall from his lips as Magnus raked it along the off-center part of his hair. The soft strands fell like feathers shedding from the wings of a bird, tickling his knee as they landed silently. It was a sensation he wasn’t used to feeling, seeing as his haircuts usually consisted of Magnus trimming his split ends and re-dyeing his hair.

It took a good few minutes, filled with Jace’s soft gasps that chased the sound of the razor and Magnus’ gentle praises that left him keening.

When it was all said and done, Jace’s hair raked into a small pile to be discarded, Magnus allowed Jace to stand, unbinding his legs from their rope confinements. He instructed him over to the mirror, telling him to take in every detail of his appearance.

Jace liked what he saw.

His hair was amazing. The shaved panel started about an inch from the center of his part, just past where he usually parted it, leaving his hair at about a 60-40 split. His skin was flushed, a blush dispersed down to his chest, past his nipples, down to his pierced belly button. Thick welts and bruises were slathered along his body, painting pictures in red and purple. The thick, open gashes left by the cat of nine tails painted a gorgeous picture along his stomach. He could see the tips of the marks left by the flogger, barely peeking over his shoulder. The thick cuts that Magnus had made along his thighs stood out against his skin, like blood hitting snow. He could feel his cock stir at the image, pressing against its cage painfully.

Soon, Magnus was behind him, pressed along the hard contour of his back. His hands found Jace’s waist, fitting into the finger-like dents that were sure to be there, his nails finding their contusion-ridged crescents. He pressed his mouth along the line of Jace’s neck, biting into the subtle muscle there.

“You look gorgeous.” He whispered, his hands trailing down to the scabbed cuts on Jace’s thighs. “All marked up like this. You’re mine.” He growled, his nails cutting into his skin as he pinched the plush flesh of his hips. Jace bit back a groan. Magnus carefully picked the few stray hairs from Jace’s shoulders and chest, tossing them aside carelessly. “Go take a shower and meet me in my room. Grab some food and some snacks, okay?” He whispered, pressing a kiss to his pulse.

He watched Jace as he left, a smile smeared across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me! Prompts are welcome!


End file.
